Cream Puff
by Acidica
Summary: When Gin wakes up to find that Vodka isn't in the apartment, he tries to indulge something sweet.


A/N: I don't own Detective Conan. This is for my friend Melkior; who shares the same idea of Gin loving sweets. I couldn't fit it in the Colors series since all the colors mentioned already has a fic idea behind it. Please enjoy the story and review please!

Warning: This fic may or may not just rot your teeth from the sweetness. Gin/Vodka pairing.

A cell phone rang throughout the apartment's living room. Vodka looked at the screen to see who was calling. It was Vermouth. He turned off the TV and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Vodka. We need you at headquarters right now. There's been a mix up on some of the paperwork you turned in for the recent operations. We're going to need you to come in to fix them."

Vodka looked at the closed door of Gin's and his bedroom. "Alright, I'll be there in thirty." He ended the call and slipped into their bedroom. It was 3:30 PM according to the digital clock on the bed stand. Gin was sleeping on the bed; complaining about a bad headache and feeling dizzy earlier. Vodka went to the closet and took out his suit jacket and slipped back out; not wanting to wake his Aniki. He put the jacket on while walking towards the door. He grabbed his keys near the entrance, slipped his shoes on, then left. He took his car and headed to headquarters.

Nearly an hour later, Gin awoke from his nap. Yawning, he slipped out of the covers and went to open the door.

"Vodka?" He called out. He received no answer. He looked for him in the kitchen then checked the bathroom. "Finally, no Vodka." Gin looked around the apartment again. No sign of him anywhere. Smirking, he walked to the refrigerator in the kitchen and opened the door. With his free hand, he grabbed the handle of a yellow cake box, shut the door, and went to the kotatsu table. He sat down and placed the box on the table. He opened up the flaps of the box to reveal four overstuffed cream puffs. Grabbing some tissues from the tissue box on the table, he lifted one carefully out of the box.

"You're mine tonight, cream puff." He looked at the overflowing custard filling coming out where the pastry was cut. He held the cream puff in one hand then with the other, dipped his finger in the custard. He licked the covered finger; enjoying the sweetness and smiling. He lifted the cream puff up to lips to take a bite of it.

"I'm home! Aniki? Are you awake yet?" Gin's eyes widened when he heard his partner's voice.

'Fuck!' Gin thought. Vodka came into the living room to see Gin just about to take a bite of the cream puffs he bought this morning.

"Aniki! Drop the cream puff! Those are for later!" Gin looked at Vodka pouting at him. Gin slowly put it on the table only to lift it fast and take a bite of it. The custard in the pastry oozed out of it from the impact; causing some of it to get on Gin's face near his mouth and the hand holding it. The custard cream and sugary pastry puff overtook his mouth. He smiled as he chewed on the puff and swallowing it all.

"Aniki!" Vodka was shocked at his lover's behavior.

"They were tempting me. I couldn't resist something so sweet." He placed the cream puff down on the table using the tissues. He licked his fingers clean; enjoying the sweetness. Vodka sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He went over to clean and pack the cream puffs back in.

"Aniki, you still have custard on your face." Gin felt his face for it.

"Where?" Vodka reached over and held his lover's hands in his own.

"Right here." Vodka licked the custard off of his face. Gin's eyes widened a bit and blushed at the action.

"Vodka..."

"It's so much sweeter when it's on you." Vodka blushed from embarrassment at what he just said. Gin blushed more then smiled.

"We can make use of the cream puffs right now." Vodka pouted at Gin's statement.

"No Aniki. That'll spoil your appetite for dinner." He let his partner go, grabbed the box, and went into the kitchen to put it away. Gin clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Damn it Vodka. Give me those sweets back and come back here so I can have you lick the cream off of me!" Gin yelled out to him. Vodka blushed upon hearing that.

"Later! Right now, we need dinner." Vodka called out as he looked in the fridge for ingredients to make their dinner for the night.

Tonight was going to be one really sweet night for the both of them.


End file.
